


Más que amigos

by buckscasey



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, they're babies, uploading again bc ao3 is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: Evan Buckley's life is turn upside down after he meets his new neighbor, Eddie Díaz.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Más que amigos

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a little first chapter for this story. Something cute and light, hope you guys like it.  
> The title of the fic is inspired by the song "más que amigos" by Matisse.  
> Thanks to nilshki for beta-ing.

Evan was not sure why his mother wanted to make a good impression with the new neighbors. But she was trying hard. Right now, she was in the kitchen baking something for them, a "welcome gift", she had said.

He did not think it was a good idea though, his mom was not really good at cooking, maybe instead of a good impression, the neighbors would think the Buckley's were trying to poison them. That would definitely not be a good start with the newcomers.

Buck was laying on the couch in the living room, a movie was playing on the tv, but he was not really paying attention to it. Maddie had just left for college and he missed her a lot. When she was around, they used to watch shows or movies and discuss them all the time, and without her things were pretty boring. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard his mom called him. He made his way to the kitchen only to find a plate full of fresh-baked cookies. They actually smelled good, maybe his mom was improving her cooking abilities after all.

“Evvy I need you to take these cookies to the neighbors." Buck rolled his eyes, he hated when his mom called him that.

“Why do I have to be the one that gives them the cookies?” he really wasn’t in the mood to go meet the new neighbors. "You're the one that wants to look good to them."

“Because you’re my cute little boy,” she said, squishing Buck’s cheeks, “and I’m sure you’ll make a good first impression in the name of our whole family” she smiled.

Reluctantly, he accepted. "Fine," Buck said, "but you really have to stop calling me Evvy. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Oh, but you will always be my baby, even if you’re in high school now, Evan." It was weird to hear her saying his actual name, she rarely used it. “I can’t believe you’ll be soon on your way to college, I hope you choose a good career.”

Before his mom could continue her speech about what he should do with his future, Buck grabbed the plate from the kitchen counter and made his way out of the apartment. He stood outside the door of his neighbors, not sure of what he was supposed to say. When Buck finally knocked on the door, he was hoping that no one would answer, he waited a little bit and no one opened, he let out a sigh of relief, and just as he was about to leave, a guy, almost his age opened the door and looked at him with a confused look on his face.

“Um, hi, I’m Evan” he stuttered “I live just down the hall, apartment 512 and my mom wanted me to give you guys this as a welcome present.” He handed the plate to the other teenager.

“I’m Eddie,” he said, smiling and taking the tray with the cookies, “and thank you so much for this, they look tasty.”

“I hope they are,” Buck chuckled “mom isn’t great at cooking, but she tries.” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Why was he even saying that?  
Eddie just gave him a sheepish smile. Damn, he was cute, and Buck felt a fluttery thing in his stomach. Maybe he should leave before his face went red.

“Well, I have to go back home. I hope you and your family enjoy the cookies, you can return the tray whenever you’re done.” He gave Eddie a little smile and waved him goodbye.

He was making his way back to his house when he heard Eddie calling him from the hall “Evan?” he sounded nervous “as you can imagine I don’t know anyone around here.” He cleared his throat “would you mind showing me a little around the neighborhood someday? You do not have to say yes. It's okay if you can't or you don't want to..." He was rambling at this point.

“Hey, it's okay.” Buck smiled at him "of course I'll give you a tour around, always happy to help.”

“It’s tomorrow okay?” Eddie asked nervously “I want to take advantage of the last few days of vacations.”

“Yeah, tomorrow works for me. 10 am?”

“Sure, sure.” Eddie smiled at him again “Thank you so much, Evan, means a lot.”

“See you tomorrow then!” Buck flashed him a grin and headed back home. Well, he had just agreed to go out with the new neighbor, whom he found cute. God, he really hoped he had made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
